


Why we train in Panoramic

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Happy Spark, Relaxed Spark, Stereotypes, halloween party, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Spark, Candela and Blanche are at a Haloween party together. While everyone expects them to be the ultimate authorities in Wisdom, Strength and Instinct, sometimes they just want to relax. Spark doesn't seem to see the problem however.





	Why we train in Panoramic

“It’s just -” She pauses to move a costumed hand back and forth, left and right, indicating all the spaces, seen and unseen, inadvertently pointing to the trainer she had just dismissed, after a talk on Value Points.. - “It’s just too much, sometimes, ya know? All the urge to be the very best, like no one ever was. And sure I believe in the  _ strength of Pokémon _ , and that every single one of them is special and all that kiddy show crap. I dedicated my life to it! But -”

 

Candela however had no time to continue with her explanation, which was mostly complaining about the role life had put her in, because Spark was there with his enthusiasm for Pokémon. Honestly Candela thought that Spark was the most like a child. So of course he would have the kid show mentality.   
  
“Hey, hey! What’s that in aid of?” , Spark had a smile even through his ridiculous Pikachu costume he had thrown as a costume at the last minute. His hair, however, fit with it, so it wasn’t a total toss up.    
  
“I kind of get what she means though.”, Blance who has the better crafted costume, having pre planned it, designed it, and budgeted before June, sighs. Though none of the other two can see her face, because of course her mask includes a full 3D modeling of the face of the Pokémon chosen, she is clearly looking at them. Even if it’s hard to see through the beady dots in the eyes of the Alakazam costume.   
  


Spark however isn’t so easily convinced. Even though he leads a big team there’s no reason why it should be all paperwork and victories.   
  
“I still don’t get it, girls!” It’s just Pokémon, right? It’s fun, they’re partners, they know what to do and what to do, and they always make you feel better, right?” - Really the yellow paint should make what he’s saying sound even more ridiculous, but Candela can’t help but roll her eyes, his words are much more ridiculous than the costume.   
  
“Yeah, that doesn’t work when everyone expects you to be the strongest -”   
  
“Or Smartest, seriously, this is a Halloween party, there are ghost pokémon to be caught all around, and people still come to me, asking about evolution” - Blanche adds, suddenly feeling the weight of the costume she put on. The Spoons are nowhere to be seen, as she left them on the table about 5 minutes after arriving. She was smart, but had underestimated the way having something in her hands would stop her from grabbing her cup and drinking the punch. Or, something else actually. She might stick to soda.   
  


“Well I mean -”, Spark pauses to think, he kind of understands what they’re saying, as he had one or two people come to ask him about the natures of their Pokémon, like he had an enciclopedia all stuck up in his brain. He always told them that nature didn’t matter, what mattered was getting to know their Pokémon. - Still he could see it, if he squinted. - “Just because people think you know something, doesn’t mean you have to. Right?, he shrugs, thinking of his situation., He has seen the Pokénet posts, he knows that people think he’s calm and relaxed and not exactly an authority in strategy. Blanche has it harder, that’s for sure.   
  
“See that’s your problem!”, she lifts herself up so hard that she hits the hard plastic of the Alakazam mask as it bounces off against her head, temporarily dazzling her. “Nobody expects that much from you, do they? We’re all authorities, but Instinct is a lot harder to define than Knowledge. So nobody does.”, she puts a hand to her mask trying to rub the swelling that’s sure to be starting. Unfortunately she can’t quite reach it. - “I need a drink”, she says, even though she can only drink through a straw, and most drinks are served in glasses.

 

As Blanche left, Candela turned towards Spark. Her eyes, eyeshadows accentuating them  with the white that was supposed to make them look spectral, as she had gone as a Dusclops, the only one to actually follow the Halloween is scary routine, made Spark jittery. And not the good kind of jittery. The “I got to get out of here” kind of jittery. It was almost like he was scared, actually.

 

“I can’t believe you!, She says. - “You’re totally out of hand! We rarely interact and when you do you’re always so superior, like you’re above it all, nothing bothers you does it?”   
  
Spark shrugs, in what is quickly becoming a routine for him, which seems to infuriate Candela even more. But Spark still has words to say.   
  
“I just trust my instinct!”, at the horrified gasp of Candela to the horrid pun he intercepts the phrasing and continues. “I mean look at everyone here”, much like Candela did, he shoves a hand towards the air, in the direction of the trainers. The gym was full,  dozens of people with their pokémon, either on their shoulders or flying near them, or bitting at their heels. Someone had even released an Onix, which made waiting in line for punch kind of difficult, as Blanche had apparently discovered as she was returning with a soda can in her hand, probably gotten from the automatic machines.   
  
“Earlier today someone came to me. Some guy called Warren? Anyway, he had near him a Furret, the thing was bigger than him. I think he could almost ride it. - A smile made his way to his lips. - And then I recognised him, he had come to me when he had caught his sentret. It was incredible the bond they shared. He had his Team instinct pin in his lapel and he told me that he did as I had instructed him. - Spark’s eyes had that small twinkle from recalling a good memory. - “So, a couple months back  I told him to make friends and trust his Sentret, and he eventually evolved. And well - Here we go”

 

Blanche had stopped to listen, Candela also had a smile on her face, while either of them could point out that Furret was not that strong, and that depending on the moves it could be downright useless, none of them felt like it. They each remembered their first Pokémon. So long ago.   
  
“Maybe that’s why the Professor wants us to do this.”. Blanche said poking a straw through the  open can. “Help trainers get to love Pokémon.”   
  
“Yeah, and maybe it’s ok to lose sometimes” - Candela added, which for her was like admitting the sky was Purple, so bizarre a saying it was. “Even if it sucks to lose to some instinct scrub”   
  
As Spark complained, Blanche and Candela laughed, the tension slipping away. Maybe everyone thought them to know everything, maybe it even got annoying sometimes, but Spark had a point. The look on a trainer face when they met them, or got their first Pokemon and saw them grow and evolve. That was the real reason to keep doing what they did, as they looked around the three team leaders couldn’t help but grin.   
  


 


End file.
